


O curioso caso de Emil Steilsson

by Zayice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, F/M, Inglaterra é um detetive, M/M, Mistério de assassinato, nomes humanos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Um assassinato misterioso e cheio de segredos acontece na prestigiada Escola Gakutalia. Será que Arthur Kirkland será capaz de solucionar esse caso?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Iceland & Seychelles (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Japan & Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. A body has been discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem vai ler essa fic, espero que gostem dela. Demorei muito tempo para fazer ela kk.
> 
> Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Spirit Fanfics.

Lilian Zwingli entrou calmante pela escola. Como seu irmão, Basch Zwingli, sempre começava o seu turno na New Scotland Yard bem de manhã, ela era a primeira a chegar na Escola Gakutalia; já que ele a levava.

Assim que entrou no prédio, deu um bom dia para o porteiro, posteriormente, entrou na sala de aula, pegou um livro de Agatha Christie e começou a ler. Enquanto lia, brincava com as tranças de seu cabelo. Como chegava cedo, ficava entediada e ficava lendo.

Ficou lendo por um longo tempo. Olhou para a hora no celular, eram seis e dez da manhã, a aula começava às sete, e os alunos começam a chegar às seis e quarenta. Lilian tinha chegado às seis, então ela passou bastante tempo lendo.

Fechou o livro e o guardou. Começou a andar pela escola. Passou pela entrada e viu Raivis Galante guardando suas coisas no armário.

— Ah…! Bom dia, Lili! Chegou cedo. — cumprimentou.

— Bom dia… Você sabe que sempre chego cedo, Raivis. 

— Ah, é mesmo. — coçou a nuca. Raivis sempre era um dos primeiros a chegar na escola. Ele vinha junto de Natalya Arlovskaya. Um dia, perguntaram ao mesmo o motivo disso, já que a garota dava medo em todos, além do fato de que ela é a presidente do grêmio estudantil. O mesmo respondeu que ele e os seus dois irmãos são amigos da família dela.

— Natalya não vem? — perguntou Lilian.

— Não… — começou a explicar. — Ela ficou até às sei da noite aqui com as atividades do grêmio estudantil. Como sabe, ontem começou a chover pela tarde e terminou pela madrugada… Ela voltou assustada e resfriada.

— Assustada?

— Ela tinha dito que alguém queria assaltar ela.

— Estranho… pensava que ela era do tipo que mata os bandidos antes de quererem assaltar ela… — pensou alto e logo se corrigiu. — N-não que e-eu a ache assim!

— Não precisa se corrigir, Lili. Todos sabem que ela é assim… — Raivis deu uma risada e Lilian riu junto dele. — Lili… que tal a gente andar por aí? Sabe… para passar o tempo… — ficou rubro.

— Está me chamando para sair…? — perguntou.

— N-não é i-isso! — Ficou parecendo um tomate. — É que… quero passar o tempo com alguém legal como você… 

Lili também ficou rubra.

— B-bem… pode ser… — respondeu, brincando com as tranças.

Os dois começaram a andar pela escola. Embora calados, os dois queriam conversar, mas eram tímidos demais. Após um tempo, Lilian iniciou um diálogo e os dois ficaram dialogando.

Chegaram para perto do local de onde jogava o lixo. Eles passariam por ali bem rápido se Lilian não tivesse parado subitamente.

— Lili, o que foi? — perguntou, preocupado.

— Não está sentindo esse cheiro…?

— Cheiro de quê?

— Sangue… — Lilian foi para mais perto do local. Raivis a acompanhou. Chegou para uma parte onde tinha várias sacolas de lixo. Tinha uma pessoa em cima do lixo, não… um corpo em cima do lixo.

Lilian já tinha lido sobre isso diversas vezes sobre esses tipos de coisas nos livros que lia. Mas encontrar um corpo real era algo diferente. Mesmo assim, Lilian se manteve calma.

Raivis estava o completo oposto de Lilian. Estava todo assustado, estava em pânico. Em pouco tempo, deu um grito.

**…**

— ...Muito obrigada por essa matéria sobre o como as crianças de hoje em dia são preguiçosas, Feliks. — agradeceu Roderich.

— Bem engraçadinha. — Elizaveta deu uma risada. 

— Só me lembro do meu filho… — Roderich suspirou. — Bem, obrigado à todos por terem visto esta edi- — foi interrompido pela escuta. Elizaveta e Roderich se encararam. — Recebemos uma notícia de última hora. Um corpo foi encontrado na Escola Gakutalia.

— Por agora, Mei Xiao, uma de nossas repórteres, irá nos falar as informações que temos até agora. — disse Elizaveta.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e traços orientais apareceu. Ela estava em frente à escola.

— Boa tarde, Roderich e Elizaveta. Nessa manhã, às seis e trinta e oito, foi encontrado corpo de uma pessoa. As duas pessoas que a encontraram, dois adolescentes, reconheceram na hora que era um colega de classe dele. — informou Mei. A foto de um menino de cabelos loiros apareceu. — A vítima é Emil Steilsson. Como sabemos, a Escola Gakutalia é a escola mais prestigiada de todo Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte. Uma coisa dessas é algo raro, quase impossível de acontecer. Não se sabe muito sobre o que aconteceu, só sabem que a vítima provavelmente foi morta provavelmente ontem, pois a família disse que Emil não apareceu em casa. Por enquanto, só sabemos disso. Quaisquer informações novas, iremos informar.

Mudou para Elizaveta e Roderich.

— E com essa infelicidade, nós terminamos essa edição do jornal. — disse Elizaveta, sem mostrar aquele sorriso que tinha todas as vezes que o jornal encerrava.

— Tenham uma boa tarde, até à noite. — disse Roderich, sério.

Arthur Kirkland desligou a televisão. Estava de saco cheio daquela notícia. Tinha acordado com o choro de sua filha. 

Michelle Bonnefoy tinha chegado em casa mais cedo hoje. Às nove da manhã, a pequena menina bateu desesperadamente na porta de casa. Seus pais e seus irmãos estranharam tal desespero e fizeram de tudo para acalmá-la. Perguntara à ela o motivo de ter chegado cedo, a mesma respondeu dizendo que um corpo foi encontrado na escola e ela e todos os outros foram ouvidos pela polícia e foram liberados naquela hora. 

Michelle chorava muito, nunca tinha chorado daquela maneira antes. A mesma disse que ela viu o corpo de Emil e que caiu no chão com o choque. A mesma dissera que teve que ser retirada do local, ela nem se despediu direito de seu amigo.

Desde a notícia da Michelle, Arthur recebeu uma mensagem de Basch Zwingli, dizendo que era para Arthur esquecer a folga dele e ir imediatamente para a New Scotland Yard.

Arthur disse que iria de tarde, já que a filha era amiga muito próxima e ela precisava de um apoio da família.

— Francamente… é muito cedo para avisar a imprensa. — resmungou Arthur, pegando celular para checar se havia uma mensagem.

— Por que acha isso? — Francis, seu esposo, perguntou. 

— Isso só vai gerar desespero. — respondeu.

— Até parece! — Alfred, um dos filhos do casal, afirmou. 

— Não exatamente, Alfie… Se isso for assassinato, vai dar um certo desespero, já que essa é a escola mais segura do país. E se for suicidio… bem… mancharia o prestígio dela e iriam evitar de matricular seus filhos lá. — respondeu Matthew, irmão gêmeo de Alfred.

— Oh… entendi… 

— Que saco. — resmungou Arthur. — Michelle está bem, Francis?

— Sim… a pequena está dormindo… -— respondeu, triste.

— Tenho pena dela… imagina ver o seu melhor amigo morto… — disse Matthew, triste.

— Enfim — Arthur pegou suas coisas —, tenho que trabalhar. Qualquer coisa, me liguem.

— Tchau, papai. — Matthew abraçou Arthur.

— Até, paps! — disse Alfred.

— Tchau, Arthie. — beijou o esposo. — Tenha um bom trabalho… Vê se não esforce muito.

— Francis, eu sou um detetive. Eu tenho que me esforçar. — pegou a chave do carro. — Tchau.

Arthur dirigiu até o seu local de trabalho. Chegando lá, percebeu que estava lotado de repórteres. Pensou logo naquilo que o jornal disse, logo depois pensou no que Matthew disse.

Gakutalia é a escola mais segura e prestigiada de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Algo como esse seria algo quase impossível de acontecer.

Entrando na delegacia — conhecida como New Scotland Yard, também como polícia metropolitana de Londres —, Arthur entrou imediatamente na sala de reuniões. Sabia que Basch iria esperar por ele lá. E ele pensou corretamente.

Basch estava na sala. Batia o dedo de maneira inquieta na mesa, estava agoniado. Era compreensível tal inquietação, o mesmo é o comissário e tivera uma reunião com a rainha. A repercussão do caso era tanta que a governante queria saber sobre os detalhes.

— Está atrasado, Arthur. — Se queixou.

— Eu disse que chegaria às uma e meia. — explicou-se.

— São uma e trinta e dois. — Arthur se sentou em uma das cadeiras.

— Você é muito exigente. — reclamou.

— Dê um desconto pra ele, Arthur. — disse Gilbert, um dos policiais. — Ele está aperreado, e a Rainha tá na cola dele.

— Sim! Deixe ele falar um pouco. — disse Antônio, outro policial.

— Você não devia estar tomando conta do seu irmão mais novo? — perguntou Arthur, totalmente desinteressado.

— Claro que sim, mas eu o deixei com o Roddy e a Eliza.

— Vulgo, pessoas nas quais você amou na adolescência? — ironizou.

— Não me lembre disso!

— Tá, tá, tá! Tanto faz! Emma não está aqui? — perguntou. Emma era a chefe no necrotério.

— Está cuidando dos nossos filhos, o Lovino e o Feliciano… — Antônio deu um sorriso bobo. Sempre ficava assim quando falava de sua família. — Mas ela não vem. Afinal, ela ainda está de licença maternidade.

— Agora, podemos iniciar essa estúpidas reunião!? — gritou Basch, num sermão. Arthur voltou a sua atenção para todos presentes. No caso, eram poucas pessoas. Além de Gilbert e Antônio, Berwald Oxenstierna, também do necrotério, estava presente, deveria estar substituindo Emma. Na verdade, só havia eles ali. — Como bem sabem, ocorreu um assassinato na Escola Gakutalia.

— Tá, mas por que só tem a gente aqui? — perguntou Gilbert.

— Pelo simples fato de que tem que ter poucas pessoas para não vazar dados do caso! Antônio e Gilbert foram os policiais que foram olhar o corpo, Arthur é o nosso detetive e Berwald fez a necrópsia. — brigou. — Agora, Berwald, diga o que encontrou no corpo dele.

— ...Bem… — parecia que não queria falar.

— Algum problema?

— Nada não… É que… Emil era irmão do namorado do meu irmão… Então eu o tratava como sobrinho…

— Deve ter sido difícil… — disse Arthur.

— Foi muito… — Por mais que fosse uma pessoa sem muita expressão, Berwald estava visivelmente triste. — Mas… bem… a causa da morte foi uma facada no pescoço.

— Só isso? — estranhou Arthur.

— Sim.

— Não havia mais nada?

— Nada. Nenhuma marca, DNA ou machucado.

— Nem mesmo um machucado da queda? — perguntou Gilbert.

— Ele caiu no lixo, certo? Michelle, minha filha, era amiga dele. Ela tinha dito que o encontrou em cima do lixo. Então, não teria muitos machucados. — sugeriu Arthur. — Mas está bem claro que ele foi esfaqueado e depois arremessado no lixo.

— Não esperava menos. — disse Basch.

— A perícia encontrou nada? — perguntou.

— Ainda estão olhando. 

— Ótimo. Irei para lá e ajudar. — Arthur se levantou. — Irei informar se encontrar algo. E, Berwald — chamou pelo sueco —, meus pêsames.


	2. Gakutalia School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu já já esquecendo de avisar, os capítulos sempre serão postados às quartas, aos sábados e aos domingos.

Arthur chegou no local na companhia de Antônio. No caminho, conversaram sobre os filhos que o espanhol e Emma tiveram. O espanhol estava tão feliz, era tão evidente isso.

A Escola Gakutalia estava com alguns repórteres no local. Obviamente, tinha policiais que estavam evitando que eles entrassem na escola.

Ao entrar, Arthur viu o diretor daquela escola todo nervoso. Rômulo Vargas andava em círculos. Nunca aconteceu algo do tipo nessa escola e isso aconteceu justamente no cargo dele.

— Vocês também são da perícia!? — perguntou, vendo o detetive e policial.

— Pai? Está bem? — O espanhol perguntou, percebendo estado de Rômulo.

Antônio e Francis eram filhos de Rômulo. O italiano tivera várias amantes, consequentemente vários filhos.

— Ah! É você, Antônio! Me desculpa! — gritava. — Estou tão nervoso que nem reconheci o meu próprio filho… — Olhou para Arthur. — E você é pai da Michelle, né? Como não te reconheci!? — Começou a ficar mais nervoso. — Que espécie de diretor e pai eu sou!?

— Se acalme, senhor Vargas. — disse Arthur. — Eu sou o detetive encarregado do caso. Antônio veio me fazer companhia.

— Ah sim… entendo…

— Eu irei olhar a cena do crime, então é possível que eu tenha que entrar na escola. Está tudo bem para o senhor?

— Claro que está! Deixarei que façam qualquer coisa aqui para resolver esse caso! — afirmou.

Foram até o local do crime. Yekaterina Brangiskaya, chefe da perícia, viu Arthur e Antônio chegando e logo os cumprimentou.

— Olá, Arthur e Antônio! Como estão? 

— De saco cheio de ouvir a mesma coisa sobre esse caso. — resmungou Arthur.

— Feliz! — afirmou Antônio.

— Realmente, existe dois tipos de pessoas… Soube que sua filha era próxima da vítima, Arthur.

— Sim, era. Ela chegou em casa chorando e depois ficou aos prantos.

— Imagino o quão difícil foi pra ela… — disse Yekaterina. — Bem, o corpo estava ali. — apontou para um monte de saco de lixo. — E não encontramos nenhum tipo de pista lá.

— Nada? — perguntou Antônio.

— Absolutamente, nada! — afirmou. — Tem as digitais de Natalya Arlovskaya no incinerador, mas isso confirma o álibi dela.

— Álibi? — o detetive perguntou.

— Sim. Natalya é minha irmã. Perguntei à ela sobre isso antes de começar a perícia e ela me disse que jogou o lixo da sala do grêmio estudantil no incinerador antes de ir para casa.

— Bem… ainda não sabemos a hora que ele foi morto…

— O que está insinuando, Arthur? — perguntou.

— Nada não! — disse. — Mas há outras digitais?

— Não, não tem. — disse, cabisbaixa. 

— Olha, eu cheguei na hipótese de que ele foi jogado de lá de cima. — apontou para o terraço.

— Por quê?

— Simples. O corpo não tinha marcas de briga e nem mesmo feridas por causa da queda. Pensei logo que o assassinato ocorreu lá em cima e que ele foi jogado aqui.

— Faz sentido! — exclamou Yekaterina. — Isso explica o motivo de não ter tanta pista aqui.

— Então… iremos ao terraço? — perguntou Antônio.

— É o melhor a se fazer. Afinal, acredito que tenha mais pistas lá.

**…**

Quando estavam indo ao terraço, Arthur olhava pela escola. Ia direto nela por causa de Michelle, e por conta disso, ele estava acostumado com a escola está cheia. Emil e Michelle são (no caso de Emil, era) da classe 100. Ou seja, eles são a centésima classe que estava naquela escola. Além disso, ambos estavam no segundo ano do ensino médio.

Chegaram no terraço, estava vazio. Era de se esperar. Começaram a espionar ao redor. Arthur foi até o local próximo ao local em que o corpo foi achado. Se aproximou da bancada que tinha ali e olhou para baixo, o lixo estava lá. Olhou ao redor, mas encontrou nada.

— Katyusha! Arthur! — chamou Antônio. 

Arthur foi o mais rápido o possível para chegar onde Antônio estava. Chegando lá, Antônio apontava para um objeto no chão, era uma faca. A faca estava com sangue, ela berrava para ser a arma do crime. Yekaterina colocou as luvas e pegou a faca.

— Interessante. — disse. — Irei levar para o laboratório e irei ver as digitais e o sangue daqui.

— Ainda está estranho… — suspeitou Arthur.

— Por quê? — o espanhol perguntou, interessado.

— É que… achava que teria mais coisas…

— Arthur, você achou a arma do crime. Não tem mais nada importante nisso?

— Eu sei disso, mas… pensava que teria muito mais do que essa faca. Digo, Emil foi morto aqui, isso é um fato! Mas não tem nada! Nem mesmo uma mancha de sangue! — disse Arthur.

— A facada foi a onde? — perguntou Yekaterina.

— Segundo Berwald, ele recebeu a facada no pescoço.

— Olha, o assassino pode ter dado a facada e jogado Emil antes que o sangue pingasse. — sugeriu Yekaterina. — Além disso, tem até que uma quantidade considerável de sangue lá onde o corpo foi encontrado.

— Você pode está certa… — bufou. — Enfim, tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Irei pra casa pensar um pouco.

— Tem certeza, Arthur? — perguntou Antônio.

— Absoluta. 

**…**

Arthur olhou para o quadro negro do seu escritório. Comia um Petit Gateau que seu marido fez. Pensava em cada detalhe, mas sempre chegava na mesma questão.

Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Yekaterina, a ucraniana tinha dito que o sangue na faca era de Emil e que as digitais eram dele também. Também recebi uma mensagem de Berwald, ele olhou o corpo novamente e percebeu que Emil estava sem as digitais, além do fato de que ele conseguiu achar a hora aproximada que Emil morreu. Ele havia morrido entre às cinco e cinquenta da tarde até às sete da noite.

Essas pistas só aumentava a suspeitava de Arthur, mas ainda o deixava intrigado.

— Arthur? — Francis entrou no escritório.

— Sim?

— Ainda está nisso? Está quase na hora do jantar. 

— Eu sei… mas é meu emprego Francis. Eu não sou como você, um grande cozinheiro de um grande restaurante!

— Eu sou o chef, Arthur. Não sou qualquer um. — colocou um xícara de chá que trouxera em cima da mesa. — Trouxe esse chá para você. Sabe, para relaxar um pouco.

Arthur pegou o chá e deu um gole.

— Está gostoso.

— Eu sei que está, afinal foi eu quem fez.

— Metido.

— Bobo. — deu um beijo na bochecha e olhou para o quadro. — O que fará agora?

— Sendo sincero, só com isso pode dizer quem é o culpado.

— Sério!? — exclamou de tamanha surpresa.

— Pode se dizer que sim, mas eu sinto que tem uma peça desse quebra-cabeça faltando… — disse.

— Então, o que fará?

— Irei interrogar umas pessoas.

— Mas já não fizeram isso com os estudantes?

— Sim. Mas vai ser diferente, pois vai ser eu que irá interrogar. — pegou o celular e digitou algo.

— Falando com quem?

— Kiku. Acho que precisarei da ajuda dele nesse caso.

— E ele estava a onde? 

— Disse que iria passar as férias em Manchester, mas voltou há alguns dias aqui em Londres e está em casa. — respirou fundo. — Enfim, vamos jantar!

— Está com fome?

— Não, só quero ver a comida. Claro que quero ver, seu sapo escroto!

— Ai ai, esse é o Arthur que me apaixonei. — deu um beijo.


	3. Student history

— Por favor, todos se sentem! — ordenou o professor de história João Henrique Lisboa Carriedo. — Como vocês bem sabem… houve uma fatalidade…

Todos da classe olharam para uma mesa dentre aquele mar de mesas e cabeças. Aquele era o lugar em que Emil sentava. Em sua mesa, havia uma foto dele e uma flor.

Não aguentando, Michelle começou a chorar novamente. Sempre acontecia isso quando olhava para aquela carteira — que curiosamente, é atrás do lugar dela. 

Sebastian Artiga — que se senta ao lado direito dela — colocou a mão nas costas da garota e começou a alisar. Daniel de Irala, namorado de Sebastian, poderia ter parado aquilo, mas ele sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para Michelle.

Não era só Sebastian e Daniel, todos da turma sentiam isso. Após um tempo, Michelle parou de chorar e o professor continuou.

— ...Eh… Embora seja uma coisa triste, vamos todos ficar felizes, pois Emil deve estar em um lugar bem melhor que o nosso. — pegou sua caderneta e começou a chamada. Todos foram hoje. — Ótimo… Abram o livro de história na página quarenta. Iremos falar sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial!

A primeira aula se passou, como era duas aulas de história, João continuou a dar a sua matéria. Todos prestavam atenção, claro que havia exceções. Michelle, por outro lado, não prestava atenção. Alguns liam um livro, mas assistiam a aula, outros mexiam no celular, mas prestavam atenção. Michelle não estava prestando atenção. 

História era a matéria favorita de Emil, ela só queria que as duas aulas acabassem cedo. Pensou até em uma desculpa esfarrapada apenas para ir para casa.

No meio da segunda aula, o diretor Rômulo entrou junto de Arthur e Kiku Honda — outro detetive. 

— Aulos… esses são os detetives Arthur Kirkland e Kiku Honda. — presenteou. — Bem… eles querem fazer umas perguntas para alguns de vocês…

— Isso é ridículo! — disse Natalya, ríspida.

— E por que é ridículo? — perguntou Arthur.

— Já fomos interrogados e-

— Eu sei perfeitamente disso, não precisa dizer. — interrompeu. — Mas, eu que irei interrogar vocês. E não vai ser um por um, vai ser as pessoas que eu achei interessante durante o depoimento que deram antes. Alguma dúvida? — Ninguém respondeu. — Acho que isso é um não.

— Acredito que sim, Arthur-san. — disse Kiku.

— Ótimo. Após essa aula, os alunos… — pegou um bloco de notas e começou a ler. — Michelle Bonnefoy, Lilian Zwingli, Raivis Galante e Natalya Arlovskaya terão que ir na sala do diretor. Um entra e o os outros ficam esperando a sua vez. Sem reclamações? Ótimo!

**…**

— Vai ser difícil a gente ouvir eles… sabe como são os adolescentes. — disse Kiku.

— Que nada! Criei dois adolescentes e estou criando uma. Vai ser consideravelmente fácil. — disse Arthur. — Me desculpa por te tirar das férias.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Arthur-san. Estava ficando entediado mesmo. — disse Kiku. — Aliás, depois dos alunos, vai interrogar mais alguém?

— Sim. O porteiro, os professores, o diretor e, depois, a família da vítima.

— E por que isso?

— Tirar umas dúvidas…

Uma batida foi ouvida. Michelle Bonnefoy entrou na sala um tanto quanto nervosa.

— Bom dia, pai. Bom dia, senhor Honda.

— Bom dia, Bonnefoy-san. — cumprimentou Kiku.

— Bom dia, Michelle. Agora, nos fale tudo que sabe. — pediu Arthur.

— Isso é algo complicado de dizer… Pra dizer o quê…?

— Me diga o que aconteceu no dia do assassinato. — pediu.

— Foi anteontem, certo?

— Sim.

— Bem, Emil estava normal. Estava vendo a aula normalmente, estava tudo bem. Normalmente, quando estava triste ou com raiva, ele me contava. E quando não contava, eu me tocava rápido e perguntava, ele me falava tudo. — explicou — Acho que só.

— Nesse dia, ele agiu de maneira estranha? Ele fez algo que normalmente não faz? — perguntou Kiku.

— ... Pensando bem… ele me disse que veria uma coisa no grêmio estudantil…

— E tem algo de errado nisso?

— Bem, sim… Emil não é do grêmio estudantil. Então pensei logo que ele queria conversar sobre algo com a Natalya, já que ela é a presidente do grêmio e ela geralmente sai da escola às seis da noite.

— Entendi. — Arthur anotou umas coisas em seu bloco de notas. — Agora, me diga, como era o Emil?

— Bem, o Emil era calmo e não muito de falar, mas quando você virava amigo dele, ele era mais solto.

— Ele tinha uma coisa? Doença, trauma ou qualquer outra coisa?

— ...Bem… ele tinha depressão…

Olhou curioso para a filha.

— Sério? Interessante… — anotou em seu caderno. — Acredito que a família devia estar levando ele para um-

— Não.

— Não o quê?

— A família não sabia. — olharam incrédulo para a menina. — Emil foi para o psicólogo e… foi diagnosticado com depressão. Ele escondia tudo da família.

— Por quê? 

— Eu não sei…

— Entendo. — suspirou. — Mas quando e como ele pegou essa depressão?

— Bem… foi há oito meses atrás, uma semana depois daquilo… — disse, triste.

— Aquilo…? — perguntou. Para Arthur, algo aconteceu há oito meses atrás, mas não se lembrava do que era.

— Está se referindo ao caso Li Xiao Chun, Michelle-san? — perguntou Kiku.

— Que caso é esse?

— Se lembra não, Arthur-san? Foi quando um adolescente chamado Li Xiao Chun desapareceu por uma semana. Depois, ele tinha ligado para a polícia dizendo que ele estava em uma floresta, sozinho. O encontraram morto.

— Hm… ah! Aquele onde as pistas apontavam para suicídio, certo? — perguntou.

— Esse mesmo.

— B-bem… respondendo sua pergunta, senhor Honda, sim. — respondeu Michelle.

— Li Xiao Chun estudava aqui?

— Sim. Era da mesma turma que a gente.

— E por que ele ficou tão abatido?

— Ele era namorado do Li… — disse, triste.

— Oh… entendo… Você era amiga do Li Xiao Chun?

— S-sim… — disse, nervosa.

— E por que eu nunca soube disso?

— Pai, não banque o pai no momento desses. Eu já tinha falado ao papai sobre ele, então pensei que ele tinha te dito.

— Oh, certo… — anotou umas coisas. — Como era o relacionamento deles?

— Lindo. Um apoiava o outro, se amavam, era recíproco… Eles passavam o intervalo namorando. — deu uma risada. — Claro que a tonta aqui era a empata foda da história… Mas era Emil que me chamava pra ficar com eles mesmo, então… 

— Ok… — anotou mais umas coisas. — Está livre. Diga à Lilian Zwingli que ela é a próxima e que ela venha daqui há cinco minutos 

— Ok. Licença. — se levantou e saiu da sala.

— O que você acha disso tudo, Arthur-san?

— Até que interesse e intrigante… O ponto principal disso tudo é: por que ele escondeu a depressão da própria família?

— Talvez, ele não queria causar mais problemas.

— Talvez… — pensou mais um pouco. — Perdeu o namorado e desenvolveu depressão e ele foi encontrado morto na escola…

— Esclareceu algo?

— Não… — bufou. Uma batida na porta foi ouvida. — Pode entrar.

Lilian Zwingli entrou na sala do diretor e se sentou na cadeira calmamente. Esperou que Arthur começasse o interrogatório.

— Lilian Zwingli, correto?

— Sim.

— Você é a irmã mais nova do Basch Zwingli, presumo.

— Correto novamente.

— Entendo, entendo. Rômulo me disse que você é uma aluna exemplar. Está sempre tirando notas boas.

— É o que parece…

— Enfim, quando foi a última vez que você viu Emil?

— Anteontem, após a gente ser liberado da escola. 

— E como você e o Raivis Galante encontraram o corpo?

— Bem… eu tinha chegado aqui e fiquei lendo um livro até um certo tempo. Depois, comecei a andar pela escola e vi que Raivis havia chegado. Ele me chamou para acompanhar-lo em andar pela escola e conversar. Passamos por aquele local e vimos o corpo…

— Entendo.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Sabia de algo sobre Emil?

— Bem, havia boatos de que ele usava drogas. Mas a presidente do grêmio estudantil desmentiu isso.

— E por que disseram isso? — perguntou Kiku.

— Por que, após a morte de Li, ele chegava sempre com os olhos vermelhos. Então pensaram que ele estava fazendo tal coisa. Afinal, dizia que eles ficavam o intervalo inteiro fumando maconha.

— Isso é algo diferente do que Michelle me disse.

— Como assim?

— Michelle disse que eles passavam o intervalo namorando.

— Eles namoravam? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Não sabia?

— Acredito que ninguém de minha sala saiba disso. Nunca vimos eles se beijaram ou algo do tipo.

— Não percebe que isso também explica o olho vermelho?

— Claro que sim. Chorar pela morte do namorado até os olhos ficarem vermelhos faz mais sentido do que fumar maconha após a morte do melhor amigo.

— Entendo. Você sabia que ele tinha depressão?

— O quê? É sério? — perguntou, surpresa. E Arthur disse um sim. — Não, eu não sabia. Assim como o fato de que eles namoravam, acredito que ninguém sabia que ele tinha depressão…

— Ok. Percebeu algo de anormal no Emil, anteontem?

Pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Acredito que não… Na verdade, eu geralmente presto atenção nas aulas e então não reparei nada de diferente nele. E como eu fico lendo no período antes das aulas e no intervalo, eu não percebi nada.

— E na saída?

— Eu vou logo para casa. Meu irmão é rígido em relação ao horário que devo chegar em casa.

— Entendi. — escreveu umas coisas. — Está livre. Peça para o Raivis Galante entrar daqui há cinco minutos.

— Ok. — se levantou. — Espero que tenham um bom dia.

Lilian saiu do sala, e os detetives começaram se olhar.

— Ela é bem educada… — disse Kiku.

— Não esperava nada da família do Basch, sabe como ele é.

— Bem, ela não reparou nada dele.

— Mas ela nos disse algo importante. Ela disse que ninguém sabia que eles estavam namorando. Então há chances de que as famílias de ambos não soubessem do relacionamento.

— Mas por que Michelle sabia?

— Bem… Michelle provavelmente não era tão amiga assim de Li, então acredito que Emil deve ter contado à ela.

— Sua filha é bem próxima dele.

— Tenho que fazer mais umas perguntas à ela quando chegar em casa…

Mais uma batida foi ouvida, Raivis Galante entrou todo desastrado.

— Bom dia…!

— Bom dia… Raivis Galante, certo?

— Sim…!

— Está bem tenso.

— É-é que f-fico assim e-em situações t-tensas…

— ‘Tendi. Bom, iremos às perguntas. — Arthur sorriu. — Raivis, quando foi a última vez que viu Emil vivo?

— ...Anteontem, após eu largar.

— Nesse dia, você percebeu alguma atitude estranha dele?

— Não, senhor. Estava prestando atenção nas aulas, e eu fui ajudar a Natalya no grêmio estudantil.

— É do grêmio?

— Não.

— E por que ajuda ela?

— Nossas famílias são amigas e crescemos juntos.

— Entendi, vocês são amigos de infância e um ajuda o outro e blá blá blá.

— Exatamente.

— Raivis, você sabia que Emil namorava com o seu antigo colega de classe, o Li Xiao Chun?

— O quê? Eles namoravam? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Hm… — anotou umas coisas em seu caderno. — Sabia que seu colega sofria de depressão?

— Ele o quê!? — berrou Raivis de tanta surpresa.

— Acredito que seja um não. — anotou. — Aconteceu alguma coisa estranho anteontem?

— Bem, Natalya ficou até seis horas da noite no grêmio estudantil, mas isso é normal. Ela sempre arruma o grêmio e demora um pouco. Mas ela chegou em casa por volta das sete e meia, por aí. Ela chegou toda molhada e com medo, tinha dito que foi assaltada.

— Só isso? — levantou as grossas sobrancelhas.

— Sim, senhor!

— Pode ir. — disse Arthur. — Chame Natalya, diga à ela para vim aqui daqui há cinco minutos.

Raivis se levantou depressa e saiu da sala.

— Parecia tenso. — disse Arthur.

— Vamos compreender ele, Arthur-san. É normal ele ficar nervoso.

— Enfim… Aparentemente, eles realmente não sabiam sobre o relacionamento deles ou sobre a depressão de Emil. — respirou fundo.

— Será que é um romance proíbido? — perguntou Kiku.

— Me poupe. Isso parece clichê de filme de romance. Isso é chato e mesquinho. Me perguntam o como gostam disto.

— Mas eu gosto desse tipo de coisa…

— Sério, Kiku? Me poupe!

— Estou falando a verdade!

— Enfim, é como dizem, gosto cada um tem, e eu sou alguém para julgar? — olhou a hora. — Já passaram cinco minutos e Natalya não está aqui.

— Mas eu já estou aqui. — Natalya estava em frente a porta, estava quieta.

— Quando chegou aqui? — perguntou Kiku.

— Quase agora. — respondeu.

— E por que não bateu na porta?

— Eu bati, mas não escutaram.

— Mas-

— Kiku, deixe a menina. Nós nos distraímos. De qualquer forma, irei fazer umas perguntas à você. Se sente aí, por favor. — Natalya se sentou na cadeira. — Ótimo, o que fez anteontem?

— As coisas que sempre faço.

— Tipo?

— Estudar, organizar o grêmio estudantil e limpar a sala do grêmio estudantil na hora da saída.

— Nos falaram que você tinha chegado em casa tarde, por quê?

— Pergunta estúpida. — disse, ríspida. Olhou para a mesa do diretor e disse: — Quase fui assaltada e foi por causa disso que demorei.

— Hm… entendi… — anotou umas coisas.

— Quando foi a última vez que viu Emil?

— Anteontem, quando estava arrumando o grêmio. Ele estava na escola e disse à ele para ir para casa. 

— Só? Depois não o viu mais?

— Não. — olhou para uma pintura na parede.

— Ele estava agindo estranho?

Olhou para Arthur e ficou pensando. Posteriormente, olhou para a mesa novamente.

— Acredito que não. Não o reparei muito.

— Entendo, entendo. — escreveu umas coisas no bloco de anotações. — Sabia que ele namorava Li Xiao Chun?

— Namoravam? Sério? Não, nunca pensei nisso. Me falaram que eles usavam drogas durante o intervalo. Quando virei presidente do grêmio, eu ia sempre ver eles e eles estavam normal. 

— Todos os dias?

— Todos os dias. E eu sempre olhava as bolsas deles para ver se tinha algo, mas tinha nada. Então percebi que era apenas um boato. Sempre que falavam pra mim sobre isso, eu desmentia logo. Então fiquei pensando o motivo deles ficarem isolados e que só Michelle ficava com eles. No fim, pensei que ambos gostavam de ficar sozinhos e com Michelle.

— Interessante. Parece empenhada na sua função.

— Sou a presidente do grêmio, é minha função ver esse tipo de coisa e reportar ao diretor Rômulo ou o conselheiro Alderich.

— Entendi. Deve ser uma grande responsabilidade.

— É… às vezes é um pouco difícil… O pessoal tem medo de mim por ser tão bruta…

— Normal. Pelo menos, eles te respeitam.

— É…

— Mais uma pergunta: você sabia que Emil sofria de depressão?

— ...Está brincando…?

— Não estou.

— Meus deuses… — Natalya parecia ter entendido algo, mas parecia confusa do mesmo jeito.

— Algum problema?

— N-nada não! — disse. — Eu só estou surpresa. Não esperava isso de Emil… Puxa, quando ele teve isso!?

— Aparentemente, há oito meses.

— Oito meses atrás… foi quando Li morreu… Tadinho… Imagino o quão sofreu.

— Sim, sim… — anotou algo. — Pode ir.

Natalya saiu da sala calmante. Após sair, Arthur ligou seu celular e discou um número.

— Está ligando para quem?

— Yekaterina… tenho uma pergunta para ela… — Yekaterina atendeu a chamada. — Alô? Yekaterina?

— _Oi, Arthur. O que foi? Aconteceu algo?_

— Nada não, só tenho umas perguntas.

— _Pergunte._

— Como a sua irmã age quando está mentindo?

— _Pergunta muito específica. Basch me disse que você foi interrogar alguns alunos da Gakutalia. Natalya foi um deles, presumo... Enfim, ela geralmente desvia o olhar._

— Entendi…

— _Ela desviou o olhar?_

— Não! Pensei que ela tinha mentido, pois ela foi rápida na resposta. Enfim, engano meu. Tchau.

— _Ok… Tchau…_ — desligou.

— O que fará agora? — perguntou Kiku.

— Farei umas perguntas ao diretor, conselheiro, os professores presentes anteontem e ao porteiro. E depois, irei ter uma conversa com a família do Emil.

— Por quê?

— Quero ter a certeza de que ele tinha nenhum problema com eles e que eles saibam do problema dele. 

— Por que quer ter certeza que eles não tinham nenhuma espécie de problema com ele?

— Porque… — olhou para o bloco de notas — quero ter a certeza de que ele não queria fazer algo ruim… E acredito que Natalya também chegou nessa hipótese...


	4. Family are our home... Theoretically...

Arthur foi para casa para almoçar. Tive uma manhã cheia. Pegou depoimento dos alunos, dos professores presentes no dia do assassinato, do porteiro, do conselheiro e do diretor.

O porteiro disse que saía da escola junto de Natalya — pois ele fechava tudo —, e ele não viu nada de estranho em Emil. O faxineiro disse que não viu um cadáver anteontem, disse que arrumou tudo e jogou todo o lixo às cinco e meia da tarde, e depois foi para casa. Os professores disseram que não viram nenhuma atitude considerada estranha em Emil, o professor João disse que reparou que Emil parecia ansioso, mas pensou que teria alguma coisa na casa dele e logo pensou que essa seria a causa da ansiedade.

O conselheiro, Alderich Beilschmidt, disse que não observou nenhum comportamento em Emil. Foi questionado sobre a depressão do mesmo e Alderich ficou surpreso com aquilo, não soube de nada. A mesma coisa era com Rômulo. Rômulo disse que viu nada de estranho em Emil e que não sabia de sua depressão.

Arthur tinha deixado Kiku em casa e depois foi à sua própria casa. Alfred e Matthew não estavam, pensou logo que foram na faculdade. Francis geralmente chegava às seis horas da noite. Então, só Arthur estava em casa.

Arrumou suas coisas e preparou um macarrão instantâneo para comer. Tinha que ser rápido, tinha que visitar a família de Emil.

Após comer o macarrão, foi até o escritório para deixar mais novas evidências. Pensou e pensou, mas todas elas iam em uma única hipótese. Arthur trabalhou como detetive por cinco anos, e em nenhum desses anos ele vira um caso assim. E era por causa disso que ele estava disposto a investigar tudo.

Respirando fundo, pegou suas coisas e foi buscar na casa dele para ir na casa em que Emil morava.

**…**

Arthur e Kiku chegaram na residência. Kiku conferiu pra ver se era mesmo a casa. Era a mesma casa. 

Saíram do carro, o detetive ficou encarando a casa por alguns momentos.

— Algum problema, Arthur-san? — o japonês perguntou, percebendo que Arthur parou.

— É que… iremos dizer à eles que o Emil tinha depressão… Eles não sabiam disso, eles devem ficar bem tristes…

— Por que acha isso?

— Se minha filha fosse assassinada, eu estaria triste. Aí me falam que ela tinha depressão e um relacionamento que nem eu, nem meu esposo e nem meus filhos sabiam, eu ficaria bem triste, Kiku. Eu me sentiria que ela não confiava em mim.

— Entendo… O nome disse é empatia, né?

— ...Enfim, vamos logo.

Se aproximaram da campainha e a tocaram. Um homem loiro com uma presilha que parecia uma cruz atendeu eles. O homem olhava para baixo, estava cabisbaixo.

— É mais um vizinho meu querendo dar condolências…? — perguntou.

— Não, somos da polícia-

— Ah! Devem ser amigos do Berwald. Ele chega já já.

— Não senhor… — Arthur deu uma respirada. — Vinhemos falar sobre Emil.

O loiro olhou para Arthur, estava com olheiras. Deve ter chorado muitos esses dias.

— Entrem. — disse.

Entraram na casa. Um bela casa. Na sala, um homem assistia futebol enquanto outro estava mexendo no celular. Ambos eram loiros, sendo um cabelo espetado e o outro mais calmo.

— Boa tarde, cavalheiros. — cumprimentou Arthur.

— Boa tarde! — o loiro calmo respondeu, sorrindo.

— É outra pessoa para dar condolências? Estou ficando de saco cheio já. — disse o de cabelos espetado.

— Mathias!

— Você também devia estar de saco cheio, Tino! — disse Mathias.

— B-bem… nós não vinhemos dar condolências, mas mesmo assim… meu pêsames… — disse Kiku.

— Eu não disse!

— Mathias!

— Parem os dois! — dissera o loiro com presilha. — Esses dois são da polícia. Querem falar sobre o Emil…

— Oh… estão encarregados do caso, presumo… — falou Mathias.

— ...Bem… Iremos esperar o Berwald, pode ser? 

— Claro que podem. Vou fazer chá para todos. Podem aguardar no sofá. — disse.

Arthur e Kiku se sentaram no sofá. 

— ...Eu sou Tino Väinämöinen. — disse o loiro calmo.

— Kiku Honda.

— Arthur Kirkland, detetive. — olhou para o de cabelos espetado. — Seu nome, senhor.

— Mathias Køhler. 

— Nomes exóticos. — elogiou Kiku.

— Todos daqui são de algum lugar da Escandinávia… Sou da Finlandia, Mathias é da Dinamarca, Berwald é da Suécia e Lukas é da Noruega.

— Então, quem nos atendeu foi Lukas? — perguntou Arthur.

— Sim. Lukas Bondevik, meu esposo. — disse Mathias. 

— Entendo… então, Emil era adotado?

— Não. — Lukas entrou na sala com uma bandeja. Entregou uma xícara de chá para Kiku e uma para Arthur. — Emil era meu irmão mais novo.

— Mas, me desculpa se eu estiver sendo grosso, por que seus sobrenomes são diferentes? — perguntou Kiku.

— Emil nasceu quando a gente estava na Islândia, nossa mãe era de lá. Então, nosso pai teve a brilhante ideia de eu ter apenas o sobrenome dele e Emil ter apenas o sobrenome de nossa mãe. — explicou. — Ele nasceu quando eu tinha uns… acho que era 12 anos… Enfim, seis anos depois, nossos pais sofreram um acidente de carro. Tive que cuidar dele sozinho.

— Presumo que foi bem difícil. — disse Arthur.

— No início, sim, mas eu consegui me adaptar bem. Uns dois anos depois, nos mudamos para cá. De início, pensei em ir na Noruega ou qualquer outro país, mas pensei na Inglaterra, pois sempre tive vontade. Um tempinho depois, conheci Mathias e seu irmão, Berwald. E três anos depois, Mathias e eu nos casamos. Tino e Berwald vão se casar ainda.

— Entendo, entendo… — disse Arthur. — Creio que estejam cientes do caso Li Xiao Chun.

— Aquele que era amigo do Emil? Sim, soubemos. Ele ficou bem abatido. — disse Tino.

— Então… notaram algo diferente em Emil nesses últimos oito meses?

— Claro que não! Ele estava perfeitamente normal. — disse Lukas.

— Tem certeza…?

— ... Está querendo me dizer algo?

— Bem… Emil e Li namoravam escondidos.

— Ha! Sempre desconfiei. — disse Mathias.

— Eu também, para ser sincero. O jeito que os dois se olhavam… dava para ver que eles tinham algo. — disse Tino.

— Ok… Mas… Emil tinha depressão.

Lukas cuspiu o chá.

— Oi!?

— Seu irmão estava escondendo a depressão de vocês faz oito meses.

— Está mentindo, certo!? Eu saberia se ele estivesse com depressão!

— Senhor Lukas, se acalme… — pediu Kiku. — Soubemos que ele tinha depressão e que ele escondia isso e o relacionamento.

— Mas… mas… por que ele não me contou…? — Lukas havia quebrado.

— O que esperava, Lukas? Emil sempre foi de esconder as coisas. — disse Mathias. — Escondeu que tinha machucado o braço durante o ensino fundamental, escondeu que derrubou o fogão sem querer, Emil só viveu escondendo tudo. — Lukas começou a chorar. — Pelo o amor de deus, Lukas. Não chore.

— Por quê…? Por quê…? — o norueguês estava completamente abalado com tudo aquilo. — Eu errei como irmão… por quê…? Emil… por quê…?

— Por favor, Lukas… se acalme… — Mathias deu um abraço em Lukas.

Arthur se viu em Lukas. Agiria da mesma maneira se fosse ele e um de seus filhos.

— Senhor Lukas… se não for um incômodo para o senhor, podemos olhar o quarto de seu irmão…? — perguntou Arthur.

— Podem ir… Façam o possível… — limpou as lágrimas. — Segundo andar à direita, segunda porta.

Arthur e Kiku seguiram para o quarto de Emil. Subiram as escadas e seguiram as instruções de Lukas.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Emil, viram algo bastante simples. O quarto era azul, tinha uma cama, escrivaninha e um guarda-roupa. Tinha alguns pôsteres de bandas, animes e filmes.

— _Danganronpa…_ — Kiku olhou para um dos pôsteres.

— Quê?

— N-nada não!

— Enfim, bem simples o quarto. Era de se esperar de um quarto de adolescente.

Começaram a revirar o quarto. Encontram algumas revistas com homens e mulheres sem roupa, mas Arthur disse que era normal e que encontrava umas vinte dessas no quarto de Alfred. Continuaram e continuaram e acharam nada. Acharam os papéis diagnosticando que ele tinha depressão, mas acharam mais nada. Arthur pegou alguns desses papéis e os guardou em seu bolso.

— Pelo visto, iremos sair de mãos atadas. — disse Arthur, bufando.

— Hm… Arthur-san… 

— Sim?

— Você tem filhos adolescentes, certo?

— Sim.

— O que eles mais usam? — uma faísca acendeu em Arthur, entendeu em que ponto Kiku queria chegar. — Acho que entendeu onde quero chegar… Então, não encontrei o celular dele aqui.

— Berwald me disse nada sobre isso. Acho melhor perguntarmos à família.

Saíram do quarto e desceram para sala. Berwald já tinha chegado. O sueco conversava com Tino. Lukas estava quieto e Mathias ainda estava abraçado com ele.

— Boa tarde, Berwald. — Arthur o cumprimentou.

— Ah. Oi, Arthur…

— Como está? 

— Mais ou menos…

— Entendo, entendo! Berwald, antes de eu e Kiku sairmos, tenho uma pergunta para você.

— Pode falar.

— Você achou o celular de Emil no corpo dele. — ouviu um soluço vindo de Lukas. — Me desculpa por ser indelicado…

— Não! Está tá tudo bem… Agora, respondendo sua pergunta… — Berwald pensou um pouco. — Não. Eu não achei. Até estranhei. Emil sempre andava com o celular.

— Entendo… Obrigado. Enfim, iremos sair! — disse Arthur, indo para a porta. — Tinham uma boa tarde. Até algum dia.

**…**

Arthur estava assistindo televisão em sua casa. Tentou ver televisão para se distrair, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquele celular.

Michelle chegou em casa com uma cara triste. Tivera um dia triste e terrível, afinal tudo lembrava Emil.

— Boa noite, pai… — disse, totalmente desanimada.

— Boa noite…

— Está pensando em algo?

— Sim… Não sei se devo dizer isso à você…

— Por quê?

— É algo do caso…

— Está tudo bem, pai! — sorriu.

— Oh… é que… não acharam o celular do Emil e preciso olhar ele. — Michelle arregalou os olhos e colocou sua mão na boca. — Michelle? O que foi? Qual foi o problema!?

— Pai… — Michelle pegou uma coisa em sua bolsa, um celular. 

— Isso é o…

— Sim… é o celular do Emil. No dia em que ele… ele… — lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto. — Enfim, ele me deu isso antes de você sabe o quê… Ele disse que deveria proteger isso… Não entendi, tanto que ia entregar ontem… mas… mas… mas… 

— Calma! Respire bem fundo!

— …Certo… — fez o que o pai mandou. — Eu ia entregar esse celular a polícia, mas… era a única coisa dele que me restou, pai! Eu não queria…

— Está tudo bem. — disse Arthur. O inglês foi até a filha e lhe deu um abraço. — Eu me sentiria assim se fosse comigo.

— Por que pessoa gentis e legais morrem, pai…?

— Infelizmente, não sabemos… — Se sentiu triste. — Enfim, poderia me dar?

— Certo… — Michelle deu o celular. — A senha é _11037_.


	5. Technology is amazing...

— Agora entendi o motivo de ter me chamado. — disse Kiku.

Um novo dia havia se iniciado. Kiku foi até a casa de Arthur, pois o inglês o chamou para investigar o celular de Emil. Assim que chegou, Arthur explicou tudo para Kiku. O japonês tinha entendido, ele e Arthur iriam olhar as redes sociais de Emil, pois eles poderiam encontrar algo.

— Ótimo! Agora, vamos olhar. — disse Arthur.

Arthur colocou a senha que Michelle disse e ligou o celular. Pensou logo em olhar as redes sociais clássicas: _Whatsapp, Instagram, YouTube, Snapchat, Telegram, Facebook e Mensage._

Olhou cada uma delas, encontrou nada de suspeito. No _Mensage_ , havia conversas de Emil com antigos colegas de classe; no _Facebook_ , Emil só falava sobre estudos; _Telegram_ tinha alguns grupos, leu a descrição de cada um e todos eram sobre animes e jogos que Emil gostava; _YouTube_ e _Snapchat_ não tinha nada demais, apenas coisas que Emil via e nenhuma postagem do mesmo; no Instagram, Arthur viu algumas fotos de Emil com Michelle, ambos sorriam felizes, uma pena que algo aconteceu.

Chegou no _Whatsapp_ e viu algumas mensagens. Algumas com Michelle, outras do grupo de sua sala e outras de seus familiares. Uma conversa chamou a atenção dos dois detetives. Um contato chamado " _Meu amor <3_" estava conversando com Emil. A conversa era toda estranha. Emil gritava dizendo que estava com muita raiva da pessoa, mas depois de um tempo disse que estava tudo bem e que aceitava as desculpas. Vendo as mensagens antigas, Arthur se depara com algo estranho.

**16 de Março**

_**Meu amor <3** _

_Emil, eu te amo. Quero que saiba disso._

_**Emil** _

_Como assim?_

_Não estou entendendo._

_Aconteceu alguma coisa??_

Várias horas se passaram e nada da resposta da tal pessoa. Após uma hora, Emil tinha enviado outra mensagem.

_**Emil** _

_MDS! O QUE ACONTECEU!?_

_Pelo amor de deus, me diga que nada de ruim aconteceu com você!_

_Me responda!_

_Pelo amor de Deus, Li!_

Li. Kiku e Arthur se olharam quando viram aquele nome. Li Xiao Chun, namorado de Emil que havia se matado.

— Kiku, quando foi o dia que Li desapareceu?

— Dia 16 de Março… — respondeu. — Meu Deus… deve ter sido momentos antes dele ter se matado… Emil deve ter se culpado tanto quando soube.

— Kiku, o estranho não é isso. — disse Arthur. — Olhe aqui:

**15 de Setembro**

_**Meu amor <3** _

_Olá._

_**Emil** _

_Quê?_

_Quem é?_

_É um trote?_

_**Meu amor <3** _

_É assim que vc fala com seu namorado?_

_**Emil** _

_Meu namorado morreu._

_**Meu amor <3** _

_*Áudio*_

_**Emil** _

_………._

_Por quê…?_

_Isso…_

_Isso parece tão real…_

_**Meu amor <3** _

_Porque é eu_

_**Emil** _

_Não… não é…_

_PARA AGORA!!!_

_NÃO SEI QUEM VOCÊ É!_

_MAS EU NÃO QUERO SABER!_

_ISSO É UMA BRINCADEIRA DE MAL GOSTO!_

Os restos das mensagens tinham sido apagadas. Kiku e Arthur não entenderam muito, mas continuaram lendo.

_**Emil** _

_…_

_Entendo_

_Aff… tudo bem, perdôo._

_Aceito suas desculpas._

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou Arthur, pensativo. O loiro colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar.

— Ele deve ter apagado as mensagens. Na verdade, várias delas. — disse Kiku, lendo as outras mensagens. — Depois dessa mensagem, tem apenas mais uma. E essa mensagem é do dia em que ele foi morto.

— Me dá para ver.

_**Meu amor <3** _

_O grande dia chegou._

_Está preparado?_

**_Emil_ **

_Estou nervoso…_

_Nunca fiz isso antes…_

**_Meu amor <3_ **

_Está tudo bem, Emil._

_Vc fez os outros passos com bastante sucesso._

_Vc vai conseguir executar esse passo._

**_Emil_ **

_Se vc diz…_

**_Meu amor <3_ **

_Vc vai se encontrar com o…_

_Qual é o nome do imbecil mesmo?_

**_Emil_ **

_Egil?_

**_Meu amor <3_ **

_Ele mesmo!_

_Enfim_

_Quando vai se encontrar com o Egil?_

**_Emil_ **

_Hoje na escola…_

**_Meu amor <3_ **

_Entendi._

_Boa sorte ;)_

— Egil? — disse Kiku. — Nome… diferente.

— Hm… acredito que achamos, Kiku. — disse Arthur.

— Achamos o quê?

— Um possível suspeito. Quem quer que seja esse tal de Egil, está fortemente ligado ao dia em que Emil foi morto.

— Mas… e essa pessoa? Digo, ela pode estar se passando pelo namorado do Emil.

— Isso que é o complicado, Emil. Não sabemos quem está no outro lado. Pode ser, literalmente, qualquer um. — disse Arthur, pensativo. — Mas o que mais me deixa intrigado é: Emil estava conversando com essa pessoa e por alguma razão, além disso Emil fez algumas coisas por essa pessoa. Aliás, outra coisa que me deixa intrigado é: por que ele apagou as mensagens?

— Sabe como são os adolescentes, Arthur. Eles apagam qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar eles. — disse Kiku.

— Aff… adolescentes… — respirou fundo. — Enfim, não a mais nada que possamos fazer aqui.

— Bem… tem o histórico do Google, as fotos dele na galeria, além de outros aplicativos que você não olhou.

— Eu tinha olhado as fotos e o histórico do Google antes de você chegar. Mas fotos, ele estava muito alegre. Olhei a lixeira e tinha nada, além de prints vindo de um site aí e de alguma coisa chamada Danganronpa Week. — disse Arthur. — No Google, tinha nada demais. Mas ele ia muito para um site chamado _Archive Our Own_.

— Oh! É o _AO2_! Um site de fanfic.

— Sério que ele fazia isso? Credo. — disse Arthur. — Olhei tudo naquele site, tinha nada de útil para o caso.

— Mas… Arthur… Não tem como você dizer algo no _AO2_. Entretanto, tem como você postar o que está sentindo no _Ghost Fanfics_ e no _Wettped_. Além disso, olhou o _Twitter_?

— Não olhei o Twitter ainda, é uma boa sugestão. Mas esses Ghost Fanfics e Wettped… credo…

Foram para o Twitter e olharam as postagens do Emil. Em todas elas, Emil dizia que estava profundamente triste, decepcionado e dizia várias e várias vezes o como ele era estúpido, inútil e que não merecia viver. 

Arthur ficou chocado com as declarações. Nunca viu essa face do menino. Em todas as redes sociais que olharam, Emil aparentava bem e feliz, mas ele dizia o oposto no Twitter.

— Como ele… ele tá diferente… — disse Arthur.

— É normal você achar isso, Arthur-san. Afinal, você viu que ele era feliz. Mas tem um porém, ele era feliz nas redes sociais mas quais os parentes dele poderiam ver. Ele estava meio que seguro no Twitter e provavelmente deve ser a mesma coisa no Ghost e no Wettped.

— Então, ele estava escondendo tudo da família?

— Sim… Digamos que nessas redes sociais, você pode ser você mesmo e ninguém irá te julgar…

— Céus…

Seguiu o que Kiku dissera. Olharam o Ghost Fanfics. As postagens de Emil se resumiam em indiretas, ele se diminuindo e ele conversando com uma tal de Sesel.

Olharam as atualizações do pessoal em que ele seguia. Viram alguma recomendações de fanfics e várias pessoas conversando.

**EuGay_**

_Gente, alguém viu o Emil?_

**Gelibolo**

_Estou ficando preocupada, faz tempo que ele não aparece._

**JunyBlack**

_Acalma-se, Feliks e Annabeth! Ele deve estar bem!_

**CharaBlack**

_**@Sesel** e **@Iceeay** cadê vocês?_

**Sesel**

_Me desculpem pela demora, estava em aula._

_Bem… como vocês sabem, eu sou amiga próxima do Emil e estudamos juntos… Emil, infelizmente faleceu essa semana… :(_

_Eu não disse antes pq estava muito triste para dizer… digo… ele era meu melhor amigo…_

**Lunalight**

_MEUS DEUSES! COITADO DO ANIKI!_

O resto das mensagens se resumiam em pessoas ficando triste por saberem que Emil morreu.

— Coitados…

— Essa Sesel… — disse Arthur. — Michelle… só pode ser ela… Bem acho que já vimos o suficiente.

— Acha? 

— Sim! Sabemos que ele era muito aberto nesses sites de fanfics e no Twitter! — Arthur pegou seu casaco e colocou. — Vamos, Kiku. Vamos visitar alguém.

— Quem?

— Duas famílias! A família da Yekaterina e a do Li Xiao Chun.

— Por quê?

— Quero saber um pouco mais sobre o caso de Li Xiao Chun. — disse. — E eu preciso ter uma palavra com Natalya Arlovskaya.


	6. Lies of a leader

Yekaterina Braginskaya estava preparando o almoço para seus amados irmãos. Ivan ia chegar daqui a pouco, já que ele trabalha pela a manhã inteira. Natalya estava na sala vendo televisão. É um sábado, então ela não precisa ir à escola.

— _Siastra_ ¹, estou ficando com fome. — gritou para que Yekaterina ouvisse.

— Estou quase terminando, Natalya. — gritou também.

Natalya é uma adolescente como as outras, o que as diferenciava das outras era o fato de como ela expressava o amor. Raivis já havia dito à ela, ela é o que os japoneses chamam de yandere. Ela tinha lido sobre isso e achou interessante isso. Afinal, são garotas que matam quaisquer pessoas que encostam em seus amados. 

Porém, Natalya não se considerava uma yandere. Ela não tinha um amado. O seu único amado era Ivan Braginsky, seu irmão mais velho. Mas ele disse em sua cara que aquilo era nojento, estranho e esquisito. Seu coração se quebrou, ela não sabia mais amar. Ela só queria saber de viver para ser alguém.

A porta da casa se abriu. Ivan entrou em casa todo feliz e animado. Tivera um dia bastante feliz hoje.

— Yekaterina, Natalya, _ya priyekhala_ ².

— _Laskavo prosymo_ ³, Ivan. — Yekaterina foi na entrada para receber o irmão. Deu-lhe um abraço e o russo aceitou. — Chegou bem na hora que terminei o almoço!

— Oh! Que bom!

— Vem, Natalya! É strogonoff!

Os eslavos foram até a sala de jantar e começaram a comer.

— Isso tá muito bom, Katyusha! — elogiou Ivan.

— Está muito bom, _siastra_. Esperava nada de você. — falou Natalya.

— Fico bastante feliz que vocês tenham gostado. — disse, sem jeito.

— Você é uma boa cozinheira, Katyusha! Amo sua comida! — disse Ivan.

— Já entendi! Enfim, como foi o seu dia, Ivan?

— Foi bem legal! Tirei nota máxima no meu trabalho!

— Fico feliz por você. — disse Yekaterina.

— Natalya, acharam o culpado daquela coisa lá com seu amigo de classe? — perguntou Ivan. Natalya parou de comer e olhou para Yekaterina. Nem mesmo Yekaterina soube o que dizer. — Algum problema…?

— Nada não… É que é complicado… 

— Entendi… Tudo bem se não quiser falar.

— Obrigada.

O resto do almoço se resumiu em elogios para a comida de Yekaterina e sobre o como Ivan estava se dando bem na faculdade.

— ...Aí esse cara, o Alfred, ficou com tanta raiva que escorregou na casca de banana e bateu a cabeça. — Ivan deu uma risada.

— Credo, tudo isso só porque você falou sobre comunismo. — disse Yekaterina, indignada.

— Fazer o que, né? Ele deve ser um daqueles porcos capitalistas.

— Provavelmente… — Yekaterina revirou os olhos. — Ai ai, estou tão satisfeita e cansada…

— Com uma comida dessas, é impossível não ficar satisfeito e cansado. — disse Natalya.

— Natalya!

— E estou errada?

— Não está! Sua comida é boa sim, Yekaterina! 

Os três riram. Natalya foi para a sala para voltar a ver televisão, estava vendo um anime que Raivis recomendou, _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. Ivan e Yekaterina ficaram na cozinha lavando a louça. 

A campainha tocou e os dois irmãos pararam de lavar.

— Oh, quem será? — perguntou Ivan.

— Vou ver.

Yekaterina foi até a porta e abriu. Arthur e Kiku estavam atrás dela. Assim que virão Yekaterina, foram logo cumprimentando ela.

— Boa tarde, Katyusha.

— Boa tarde, Katyusha-san.

— Oh! Boa tarde, Kiku e Arthur! — respondeu, animada. — Me desculpa se eu estiver sendo grossa, mas por que estão me visitando?

— Queremos falar com Natalya. — O britânico respondeu, ríspido.

— Oh… Ela está encrencada…?

— Talvez.

Yekaterina deixou que eles entrassem na sala. Natalya pausou o anime quando viu Arthur e Kiku entraram, Ivan foi para sala para ver quem eram as visitas.

— Boa tarde, senhores detetives. — cumprimentou Natalya.

— Oh! Eles são os detetives que te interrogaram? Entendo. Boa tarde, senhores. — Ivan cumprimentou.

— Natalya já deve saber, mas Ivan não… Ivan, esses são Arthur e Kiku, meus colegas de trabalho. — disse Natalya.

— Oh, sim. Entendo. — deu um sorriso. — Qual o motivo da visita?

— Sua irmã. — disse Arthur, rápido.

— Qual das duas?

— Natalya. 

De alguma forma, a atmosfera ficou pesada. 

— E o que ela fez?

— Acredito que ela mentiu no testemunho dela. — Yekaterina colocou sua mão na boca de tanta surpresa. Natalya olhou para Arthur com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada. Já Ivan, estava estranhamente sorrindo, mas a atmosfera estava cada vez mais pesada.

— _Kolkolkol…_ E por que você acha isso?

— Tenho meus motivos.

— Quais? 

— E eu te devo satisfação?

— Melhor falar ou teremos um probleminha, _da_.

— Ivan, pare! — Yekaterina gritou. — Arthur é um excelente detetive. Se ele veio falar com Natalya, isso significa que é importante para o caso.

— Tá, mas o que seria essa coisa que você queria perguntar pra mim? — Natalya se pronunciou.

— Sabe, perguntei à sua irmã sobre o como você age quando mente. E ela me disse coisas bastante peculiares.

— Tipo?

— Que você desvia o olhar quando mente. E você, curiosamente, desviou o olhar três vezes quando estava sendo interrogada.

— ...Oh…

— Natalya mentiu!? — Ivan olhou incrédulo para sua irmã.

— C-claro que não! E-ele está mentindo!

— Natalya, seja sincera! — ordenou Yekaterina.

— Mas eu estou sendo sincera!

— Senhorita Natalya — Kiku se aproximou de Natalya se agachou para perto dela —, há uma família sofrendo por causa de Emil. Imagina o que seus irmãos fariam se fosse com você. — Natalya olhou para Ivan e Yekaterina. — Então, por favor, diga a verdade agora…

— ...Quando eu estava arrumando o grêmio, no dia do assassinato, eu encontrei Emil. Perguntei para ele o motivo dele não ter ido pra casa, ele disse que iria resolver umas coisas… — respirou bastante fundo, lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. — Então, quando fui jogar o lixo, eu ouvir um barulho. Eram duas pessoas conversando… eu percebi que uma delas era Emil… Não demorou muito, diria que uns dez minutos de briga… Depois, eu vi uma coisa sendo jogada… Uma coisa tinha caído no meu lado… Quando eu olhei… eu o vi… Emil estava morto… Assim que vi o corpo, eu joguei o lixo e saí como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando eu e o porteiro saímos do colégio, eu fiquei um pouco em uma praça… Eu fiquei pensando sobre o que vi, então eu surtei… e vim correndo pra casa… — começou a chorar. — Me desculpem por mentir, eu fiquei tão desesperada, assustada e surpresa que não sabia o que fazer… Me desculpa…!

— Natalya… — Yekaterina foi até sua irmã mais nova e lhe deu um abraço. — Você não tem culpa… É como você disse, você estava assustada… 

— Bem, descobrimos muito com isso. — disse Arthur.

— Como assim…? — A presidente do grêmio perguntou.

— Descobrimos que Emil muito provavelmente foi assassinado e que Natalya foi a última pessoa a ver Emil vivo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Irmã. (Em bielorusso)  
> 2 - Voltei. (Em ucraniano)  
> 3 - bem-vindo de volta. (Em russo)


	7. The Li Xiao Chun case

Kiku e Arthur estavam em frente na casa dos parentes do Li. O britânico lia um papel, enquanto o japonês olhava aquela casa.

Yekaterina tinha entregado um papel para Arthur antes dele ir embora. Segundo a mesma, é o resultado dos testes naquela faça encontraram na cena do crime. O papel estava dizendo que o sangue nela era de Emil e que as digitais também eram dele. Recebeu de Berwald, quando estava na casa dele, mais resultados da autópsia — Basch tinha deixado. A autópsia diz que as pontas dos dedos de Emil estavam sem as digitais, pois estava queimado.

— É cada coisa que me parece… Merda…

— Algum problema, Arthur-san?

— Nada não, Kiku… É que… tudo indica que ele se matou.

— Sério?

— Sim, tudo diz que ele pegou a faca cortou seu pescoço e se jogou.

— Boa teoria.

— Mas essa não é a questão! Digo, se depender do que Natalya disse, Emil foi assassinado.

— E se ela for a assassina?

— Não acho que seja… — Respirou bem fundo. — Enfim, vamos parar de pensar nisso. Temos que conversar sobre Li com a família dele.

— Eu já avisei à eles sobre nossa visita.

— Por que fez isso!?

— Não quero que Yao tenha um infarto por causa de mim!

— Yao? Você conhece eles?

— ...É complicado… conheço eles desde quando eu era uma criança…

— Ah… Parece verídico.

Saíram do carro e foram para a residência. Kiku tocou na campainha, um homem chinês de rabo de cavalo os atendeu.

— _Xiàwǔ hǎo-aru¹_! — disse. — Como está, Kiku-aru?

— Estou bem, Yao-san. Obrigado por perguntar.

— Fico feliz-aru! E você é quem-aru? O namorado do Kiku-aru?

— N-nada disso, senhor… — Arthur ficou constrangido.

— E-eh… Yao-san, lembra que disse que ia vim com um amigo meu? Arthur é esse meu amigo. — disse Kiku, querendo amenizar aquela situação. Logo em seguida, fez a apresentação: — Esse é Arthur Kirkland, um dos melhores detetives que conheço. E, Arthur-san, esse Yao Wang, dono do restaurante Chinese House.

— Oh! Então você é o dono?

— Claro-aru. 

— É um lugar bastante agradável e com uma comida boa.

— Obrigado pelo elogio-aru. Recebo vários elogios, mas eu sempre fico sem jeito quando me dão-aru. — Yao deu uma risada. — Enfim, entrem-aru. Irei fazer um chá para a gente-aru. — a dupla de detetives entraram na casa. Assim que entraram, Yao deu um grito: — Chang, temos visitas-aru!

Assim que deu esse grito, outro chinês usando óculos apareceu. Estava com uma aparência bastante cansada.

— Me desculpem! Estava fazendo um trabalho! — disse, se curvando. — Oh! Boa tarde, Kiku.

— Boa tarde, Chang-san. Faculdade?

— Sim… Mei tinha me dito que faculdade era difícil, mas eu não esperava por algo assim.

— Entendo… foi difícil pra todos nós… 

— Leve eles para a sala de jantar-aru! Vou fazendo o chá-aru! — Yao gritou da cozinha.

— Certo, Yao… Oh! Você deve ser Arthur Kirkland, certo? Kiku fala bastante de você e sobre o como você desvenda um caso.

— Sim, sou mesmo. — estendeu a mão para ele. — E você seria…?

— Oh! Me desculpe. Sou Chang Wang. Sou o irmão mais novo do Yao, digo, eu não era até aquela coisa…

— Coisa?

— Nada não! — disse de maneira rápida e nervosa. — Enfim, venham comigo.

Chang levou Arthur e Kiku até a sala de jantar. O japonês e o inglês ficaram lá junto de Chang, e Chang fez compra para os dois. Chang comentava o sobre o como estava sendo difícil na faculdade e Arthur sempre dizia que iria piorar.

A campainha tocou novamente e Chang foi atender. Posteriormente, uma jovem oriental de longos cabelos castanhos e uma flor rosa pendurada no cabelo entrou na sala. 

Arthur ficou maravilhado com tamanha beleza. Não demorou muito para que o detetive reconhecesse quem era a jovem. Mei Xiao, repórter do jornal.

— Ah! Oi, Kiku! Yao havia me dito que você ia pra cá hoje. Me certifiquei de chegar cedinho para te receber, mas o trânsito estava terrível… — comentou.

— Sério, Mei-chan? Que terrível! — Arthur levantou a sobrancelha quando Kiku disse " _Mei-chan_ ", o japonês quase nunca usava os sufixos " _-kun_ " e _"-chan_ ", sempre era " _-san_ ". Se perguntou se eles tinham alguma coisa, mas no fim pensou que ambos são bastante amigos. — Aliás, Mei-chan, creio que conhece o Arthur-san.

— Sim, sim! É impossível eu não conhecer ele! — disse. — Antes de tudo, prazer em te conhecer, Arthur. Agora… — Mei se sentou na cadeira e pegou um caderninho e uma caneta — se não for um incômodo para o senhor, poderia me dizer sobre alguma novidade do caso?

— Mei-aru! — Yao berrou, trazendo uma bandeja com o chá. — Nada de trabalho aqui em casa-aru!

— Mas, Yao-

— Sem “ _mas_ ”-aru!

— Bem… na verdade… vinhemos aqui a trabalho… — disse Arthur. Yao olhou pro inglês e perguntou:

— ...Sobre o quê-aru?

— Sobre… o caso Li Xiao Chun… — Chang arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar, Mei apenas abaixou sua cabeça e ficou um rosto triste. Já Yao estava completamente afetado, ele deixou a bandeja na mesa e se sentou, após isso ele começou a chorar.

— Por quê-aru…? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer-aru…?

— Senhor Wang, se isso te incomoda, nós dois iremos embora e não iremos incomodar.

— Não se preocupe, Arthur-aru. Eu não sei o motivo pelo qual você quer saber sobre o… Li… mas… acho que entendo-aru… A questão é que… me abalou muito-aru… — enxugou suas lágrimas. — Eu prometi à minha mãe que protegeria e cuidaria Li, Mei e Chang-aru. Aquilo que aconteceu foi terrível-aru…

— Eh… Arthur, por que você precisa saber sobre o caso? Certamente, vocês devem ter algum arquivo mais detalhado. — disse Mei.

— Provavelmente temos, porém quero saber primeiro sobre a família e depois sobre o que acharam. — explicou.

— Mas qual o propósito disso? — perguntou, sendo direta.

— ...Digamos que isso possa ajudar no caso do Emil.

— Emil-aru? O mesmo que era namorado do Li-aru? — Yao perguntou. Arthur e Kiku encararam Yao surpresos. — Algum problema-aru?

— Como você sabia que eles namoravam, Yao-san? Ninguém da escola e nem a família do Emil sabiam que ambos namoravam. — explicou Kiku.

— Ninguém sabia? Li nos contou tudo. — disse Chang.

Kiku e Arthur se encararam. Tinha algo muito errado naquilo tudo.

— Entendi… Respondendo sua pergunta, sim. Quem morreu foi Emil… — disse Arthur. — Enfim, vamos do começo… 

— Ok… Bem, dois meses antes dele ter sido… vocês sabem, ele tinha sumido misteriosamente. — disse Mei.

— Como assim?

— Até onde sabemos, a última vez que ele foi visto foi pela Michelle Bonnefoy, uma colega de classe dele, e pelo Emil. Ambos disseram que ele disse que iria passar no shopping. — disse Chang. 

— Só nos demos conta de que ele tinha sumido quando ele não estava atendendo minhas ligações e quando ele não havia chegado em casa antes das oito-aru…

— Ele tinha um horário específico, senhor Wang?

— Não-aru. Os três podem fazer o que eles quiserem, mas eles devem estar aqui antes das oito, pois é a hora do jantar e eu gosto de comer na companhia deles-aru.

— Entendi, entendi…

— Aí, ligamos para Michelle e Emil, e ambos disseram aquilo para a gente. Fomos no shopping e ficamos procurando por ele. — continuou Mei. — Porém… ficamos procurando ele por tanto tempo que o shopping fechou no meio disso. Chegamos aqui em casa de noite, lá para às dez horas, comemos e depois ligamos para a polícia.

— Disseram que iriam iniciar as buscas pelo dia seguinte, então ficamos mais seguros, se por assim dizer-aru… — completou Yao. — Mas… mas…

— Mas passaram dois dias e ninguém tinha o encontrado. — disse Chang, percebendo que Yao estava sem condições de continuar. — Então, ele foi decretado como desaparecido e continuou sendo procurado.

— Foram os dois meses mais longo de nossas vidas… — disse Mei. — Não sabíamos o que tinha acontecido com ele e ele não atendia, mas a gente sentia que ele estava bem…

— " _Bem_ " até aquele dia… — disse Chung, com um aperto no coração. — Recebemos uma ligação vinda de Li, ele tinha ligado para Yao e disse que era pra encontrar ele na floresta aqui perto…

— Eu contei à polícia-aru. Ela disse que poderia ser perigoso se a gente fosse para lá, pois teria uma chance de que Li tinha sido sequestrado e que queriam pegar a gente também-aru. Então, eles foram…

— Bem… soubemos que eles encontraram o corpo de Li na floresta… e depois de muita investigação, foi declarado que ele se matou… — disse Mei. — Eu tive que fazer essa reportagem… Eu contei com a maior tristeza que senti na minha vida… Aquele… foi o pior dia da minha vida…

— Mei-chan… — Kiku colocou a mão dele sobre o ombro de Mei.

— Está tudo bem, Kiku. Não precisa se preocupar. — Mei limpou uma lágrima que escorria em seu rosto.

— Mas… o que me dói mais é o fato dele ter se matado-aru… Por que ele fez isso com ele mesmo-aru? Ele me disse nada-aru! Absolutamente nada-aru! Ele basicamente tinha uma vida perfeita-aru! Irmãos que lhe davam amor e carinho, liberdade para fazer o que quisesse e com poucas obrigações, mesada todo mês, ótimos estudos-aru! Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo consigo mesmo-aru!?

— Calma, Yao. Tome o chá. — pediu Chang. Yao pegou uma xícara e tomou.

— Eu… eu ainda sinto que ele não se matou-aru. No fundo do meu coração, eu sinto que Li foi assassinado-aru…

— Ele tinha algo com drogas ou algo do tipo?

— Nada, ele era limpo-aru.

— Fazíamos exame de sangue todo mês, Yao iria saber se Li estivesse se drogando ou algo tipo. — disse Mei.

— Entendi… — Arthur pegou seu caderninho e anotou algumas coisas. — Senhor Wang, mais uma coisa. Preciso do celular do Li… Entendo se não quiser entregar.

— Eu não me importo-aru. Portanto que isso ajude a achar o culpado de Emil-aru. — o chinês parou para pensar um pouco e disse: — Os casos estão interligados-aru?

— Eu… eu diria que sim… é complicado…

— Entendo-aru. — respirando fundo, Yao olhou para o relógio que tinha na sala. — Meu Buda-aru! São quase seis e meia-aru! Eu tenho que fazer o jantar-aru!

— Não entendo você… Você reclama que as suas costas só vivem doendo, mas você só vive fazendo alguma coisa. — disse Mei, dando uma risadinha.

— Não questione-aru! — gritou. — Arthur, Kiku, por favor, fiquem para o jantar-aru.

— Tem certeza? Não vai ser um incômodo, Yao-san?

— Que nada-aru! 

— Bem… se o senhor insiste… — Arthur mandou uma mensagem para Francis dizendo que iria chegar tarde em casa e que iria comer fora. — Enfim, podem me falar um pouco mais sobre sua infância com o Kiku, Mei?

**…**

No escritório de sua casa, Arthur deu um longo suspiro. Tinha acordado cedo pra ir no seu local de trabalho, ele queria o arquivo do caso Li Xiao Chun.

Leu detalhe por detalhe. O que a família de Li disse coincidia com o que estava escrito no arquivo. Era basicamente o que eles tinham dito, a diferença é que tinha algumas coisas que eles não sabiam.

Por exemplo, quando os policiais pisaram na floresta, eles ouviram um barulho de tiro, eles correram rápido e acharam o corpo de Li. O laudo constava que a causa da morte de Li foi um tiro à queima roupa na sua cabeça, além de que seus dedos estavam queimados. A arma do crime estava em sua mão quando o encontraram e ela tinha as suas digitais. Em outras palavras, suicidio.

Mas o que mais deixava Arthur confuso era o que diabos Li estava fazendo nos dois meses antes de sua morte. Tinha olhado seu celular, não tinha mensagens vinda de ninguém e, diferente de Emil, Li mal usava suas redes sociais.

Ao se lembrar de redes sociais, Arthur foi olhar o celular de Emil novamente. Ao olhar, percebeu que não tinha olhado um único aplicativo, o _Tinder_. Tentou entrar, mas estava com senha. Até pensou em tentar adivinhar a senha, porém ele pensou em outra coisa. 

Era como se o Big Bang tivesse se formado em sua cabeça. Coisas começaram a se preencher em sua cabeça. Uma possibilidade passou por ele, mas ele dependia algo.

Pegando seu celular, Arthur liga para um número que tinha ali. Ao atender, ouviu a voz de uma bela mulher.

— Bom dia, Emma. Como está?

— _Bom dia, Arthur. Estou bem, muito obrigada_.

— Antônio está? Aliás, e os bebês? 

— _Antônio acabou de sair. Já Feliciano e Lovino... bem... estão dando um certo trabalho, principalmente o Lovino._ — Emma deu uma risada. — _Enfim, Arthur, eu te conheço, você não iria ligar pra mim para saber da minha vida. Anda logo, o que quer?_

— Quero que você pesquise sobre pessoas desaparecidas aqui na Grã-Bretanha.

— _Oh, só isso?_

— Aham. Irei te enviar algumas coisas a mais por mensagens, certo?

— _Ok... Algum nome específico?_

— Sim. Veja se encontra alguém chamado Egil, por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Boa tarde (em chinês).


End file.
